All I Want For Christmas
by Bella O
Summary: For Ginny there's no better way to avoid another humiliating Christmas after a messy holiday entanglement with Harry than a new job an ocean away. This year has to be different and she refuses be swept away by Christmas...or her new boss, Draco Malfoy.
1. Christmas Wrapping

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Chapter 1: **Christmas Wrapping

**Disclaimer:** don't own em

**A/N:** This is another story I started ages ago, '03 to be exact haha. So there's some cannon discrepancies clearly. Just meant to be a sweet fun Christams fic, that with any luck will be completed by Christmas Eve. Hope you like this. And if any of you are reading Real Love...don't worry I'm working on the last chapter. Maybe this can tide you over.

* * *

Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong  
'Cause it is my favorite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy

To add to my already mad rush  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from

Last year, ski shop,  
Encounter, most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 passed along those lines.

So deck those halls, trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,  
I just need to catch my breath,  
Christmas by myself this year.

-Christmas Wrapping, The Waitresses

* * *

"Ugh," Ginny groaned and shoved the magazine back into the blue vinyl pocket on the seat in front of her. 'Bah humbug,' she thought bitterly to herself, but instantly felt a twinge of sadness. Usually she was the first one on the early train to Christmas, but this year all she wanted to do was forget jingle bells and mistletoe even existed.

When Ron and Hermione had become engaged two summers earlier, it had been a fairly easy decision that Harry would simply move into Hermione's room in the apartment Ginny had shared with her since graduation, and Hermione would move into Ron and Harry's one bedroom flat a few blocks away.

They'd done all the moving in a single afternoon, and Ginny was more than happy to share her home with her long time friend, and once-upon-a-time crush. They'd lived in perfect platonic bliss for months and then Halloween had rolled around.

Though similar in length, her Raggedy-Ann costume wasn't exactly the same as the one her mother had made for her when she was five and she and Ron went together as Raggedy-Ann and Andy. Still, she hadn't expected to attract so much attention at Fred and George's annual Halloween party, nor had she expected to get quite as loaded as she had, making Harry keep up with her shot for shot.

A drunk and uncharacteristically open Harry flopped onto the couch when they arrived that home that night, lamenting about his lack of a girlfriend, and how that interfered with his strong need to get laid.

Ginny vaguely remembered perching herself up on the kitchen counter, her legs slightly askew, facing Harry. She'd toyed with a pigtail as she said, "Harry you don't need a girlfriend, maybe you just need someone who every so often might let you use her like a doll."

And that was how it had all started. She and Harry didn't spend every night together. In fact for a couple of weeks he only showed up at her bed room door twice, and the next week she'd shown up at his three. A comfortable friends-with-benefits relationship had been formed, which Ginny had been fine with. She'd been fine with it until December rolled in, and suddenly she realized that she was the only Weasley child that wasn't engaged or married. She wasn't even in a real couple. The holiday season always made her long for romance, and being the only single one made her wish feel more like a need.

It was a week before Christmas, during a day in Diagon Alley with Harry to do their holiday shopping, that it struck her. Why _wasn't_ she in a real relationship? She woke up that morning in bed with a sexy man, after a night of gorgeous shagging. They were having a brilliant day together. He knew her better than anyone else in her life at the moment, and he cared about her. He knew how she liked her coffee, and which pajamas were her favorite. He knew to when to avoid her temper, and when to calm her down. He was practically her boyfriend already, so why wasn't he?

"Harry," she'd stopped him outside the door that evening as they returned to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

"What's up?" he'd smiled down at her with that familiar, innocent grin.

"Harry, it's just I've been thinking about us…"

Harry's smile fell off his face and his back went rigid. "I know. I have too."

"Really?"

"Really. Lets go home and we can…"

"Harry I want to be with you," she spat out and before he could answer her she pressed her lips to his.

She was blown away by the sensation that the world suddenly lit up around her when she touched her lips to his. It wasn't as though they hadn't kissed before. Maybe this one really was different. But it wasn't Harry's kiss that made her world light up, it was the flashes of cameras going off all around them.

Harry cursed at the reporters and pulled her into his chest. He quickly ushered her into the Inn and there they flooed home.

When they were finally safe and sound back in their living room she and Harry had taken turns insisting that it was not the other persons fault, before retiring to their own rooms, all chances of romance that night gone.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sound of her mother's voice screaming over the floo.

She and Harry reached the living room at the same time, and she could tell her mother didn't know who to yell at first.

"Mum, get out the floo," Ginny sighed. "We're coming over."

"Why didn't you tell me Ginny? Your own mother. All this time all my dreams of you two were coming true. How could you keep such a secret from me?"

Ginny slumped in her chair, staring at the article. She and Harry kissed again and again beside the headline. How did she explain to her mother that she hadn't told her about Harry because they were only casually fucking, and it had only just occurred to her yesterday that having a relationship with the man she shared her bed with might be an option.

To her surprise Harry spoke up beside her. "It's my fault. She wanted to tell you, but I asked her not to. I was scared your boys might kill me."

"Oh Harry, of course not! You know we love you. Who else would they trust they're baby sister with if not you?"

Starting that day, Ginny and Harry were a couple.

It was Christmas eve the next time they were in the Burrow, and Ginny was tugging at Harry's arm, pulling him down the hall towards her room. They'd been spending every night together since they'd started really dating, but Ginny was tingly with excitement at the idea of sneaking him into her childhood bedroom for a quick romp while everyone else slept.

"Ginny no," he insisted.

"Harry, don't be silly. It'll be fun." She tugged at him again.

He let out and uncomfortable chuckle. "No Ginny."

She grinned wickedly and slipped her arms around him. "I guess we could just do it here then. Hope that no one wakes up."

"Jesus Ginny I said no!" Harry snapped, causing Ginny to jump back in surprise. His face was angry and bothered. "I feel like I'm sneaking into my fucking sister's bedroom. It's gross."

"It's gross?" she repeated.

"That's not what I meant," Harry started to backtrack, but it was too late.

"It's what you _said!_ You certainly don't seem to have a problem fucking me at our apartment. Or is all that just as gross and torturous too?"

"Ginny I don't think you're gross." He spoke quietly. "You're sexy as hell. When we're at home and you bat your eyes and crawl in my bed, it's easy to forget that I've always thought of you like my sister. You're so beautiful it's easy to pretend this all doesn't feel so wrong sometimes."

"So I'm a good easy fuck who tricked you into doing something you didn't want to do? Gorgeous Harry. Thank you so much for considering my feelings in all of this."

"Ginny I…"

"What's going on out here?" Ron stumbled out of his room and frowned, obviously not happy to be awake. "You two having a row?" he seemed concern.

"No Ron, go back to bed," Ginny told him. Her brother shrugged and turned back into his room and shut the door. She couldn't even look at Harry. "No sense ruining Christmas for everyone. We'll figure out what to do after tomorrow."

What they decided to do, was have Harry move out. He moved onto Ron and Hermione's couch the day after Christmas. They still weren't speaking at Ron and Hermione's wedding in June and a few weeks later he had accepting a lending offer to leave Puddlemere and play for a Spanish team for a couple of months.

In his absence, Ginny had slowly become more and more aware of how abominable her behavior had been throughout the whole ordeal, and realized that perhaps all along Harry had been worried about her feelings.

The truth was he never said a relationship was what he wanted. After that night it had always been her climbing into his bed, and always her to suggest they do things as a couple. Harry had always been the one to hesitantly follow her lead. Her blind stupidity during the entire last holiday season made her burn with embarrassment.

And now, with Harry coming home, and advertisement for Christmas starting before Halloween, she couldn't be a happier to be on that plane, and headed to America.

* * *

Draco tugged the sleeves of his shirt back down over his wrists, the chill of the fall day setting back in after his run around the harbor. A run after a long day at work was always the best way to wind down, and being out of his usual suit and tie and in his gym clothes was remarkably liberating.

As he approached the Plaza Hotel, a wizarding friendly muggle hotel where he often stopped for a drink or a cup of coffee after one of his runs, he noticed a small framed woman struggling to get her three large bags out of the trunk of a taxi. Usually the Plaza curb was lined with sleek black town cars and the occasional limo. Seeing the beat up yellow cab was amusing enough to make Draco stop and watch for a moment. Seeing that the driver had no intention of helping the poor girl, and that the bell hops were too busy laughing at her, was enough to make him step in to help.

He cleared his throat as he approached her and in a moment of quick thinking grasped the wand he had in his pocket and quietly cast a few freshening charms on himself.

"In need of a little help there?" he leaned into her, putting on his most charming smile. She turned, surprised and he expectantly waited for the flush to rise on her cheeks. His British accent always made the girls blush.

Seeing her face for the first time, he was pleased to find she was quite pretty. The girl didn't blush though. Instead she laughed.

"Do you really want to help me? Or were you just hoping to make me swoon with that English boy charm?"

Draco blinked for a moment.

"You're from England," he chuckled.

"We're practically family." She laughed. "So are you still willing to help me? Because I could certainly use it."

Draco nodded and lifted the last bag out of the cab, he grabbed one of the ones she'd managed on her own and set them up on the curb. She tried to do the same with the third, but the bag had to weigh twice what she did. Draco stopped her.

"Why don't you go check in at the desk I'll take care of the bags."

"Are you sure?" she frowned.

The truth was he wasn't sure why he was feeling so generous, but the minute the girl had smiled at him he'd felt a familiarity that he hadn't felt since he'd moved to the states a year before. There was spark between them that he usually never felt with muggle women, which for a moment had made him wonder. But when she opened her mouth he knew she wasn't a witch. There wasn't a witch in England as attractive as her that he wouldn't have_ known_ already.

"I'm sure. I'll meet you inside."

The girl thanked him, grabbed her purse, and rushed inside of the building. Immediately he turned to the bellboy and tipped his hand. He watched one of the boys elbow another who then ran to the luggage office. A middle aged man quickly emerged and hurried over with the two boys in tow.

"Mr. Malfoy," he greeted him. "Do you have a guest staying with us the evening?"

"No," Draco replied shortly. "Just assisting a lovely young woman. Your employees couldn't be bothered."

"My apologies Mr. Malfoy."

"Is this how I can except my business associates to be treated when I trust this establishment to provide hospitality for them."

"Certainly not. The matter will be addressed immediately. As soon as the ladies bags are in her room."

Draco nodded curtly. "The redhead in the lobby. Send them to her room."

The boys hurried on their way with the red-head's bags and Draco headed into the lobby. The girl was just being handed her room key.

"Can I escort you up?" he offered, approaching her from behind.

"It's not ready yet," she shrugged. He was about to have another word with management, and was seriously considering finding another hotel to use for the company, when she smiled and flung her purse back on her shoulder. "I'm starving though. Can I thank you for your help by taking you to dinner?"

Draco was torn. As liberating as his workout clothes were, he didn't generally go out in them. And he didn't normally go out with Muggles.

But one more smile from her and he knew she wasn't normal.

They shared a couple of beers and a spread of appetizers at a bar down the street. Over dinner he learned that she was from Devon, and that she had a large family. She'd gone to a private boarding school, and had left England partially because of a man.

She'd managed to weasel out of him that he was an only child, he worked in business, and also, as he carefully phrased it, went to a private boarding school.

They didn't talk about much he'd consider substantial, but there was something charming about the girl. Maybe it was just her familiar accent, but he felt like he was talking to someone he'd known all his life.

The check came and she practically wrestled it out of his hand. She opened her bag and dug down. He watched as a small blush rose up on her cheeks and continued to deepen.

"No money? How convenient. Hope you know how to wash dishes." He felt a bit triumphant.

"I have money," she snapped in a tone he could have sworn he'd been addressed with before. "I just haven't converted it into mu..money." Her eyes shot up in a panic. "US money. From…from…. pounds." She stuttered out the last part.

The sudden change in her demeanor was strange, but Draco took it in stride. "Good." He snatched back the black book. "I don't like it when I don't get my way."

She cocked her head when he said this and laughed.

"Something funny?"

"You just remind me of someone who…well someone you're not really like at all."

* * *

"Thank you so much for all your help. I would have been lost otherwise," she thanked him as they reached the hotel doors.

"Thanks for dinner," he smirked.

"I'll pay you back. Next time it's on me." She frowned.

"Next time?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said," she smiled.

"I might be able to do that. But in order for there to be a next time, I might need to know your name.

Her red hair blew in the night wind as she said, "Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Too shocked to react Draco nodded his head and turned away. He made his way home, feeling like he'd been hit with a stunning spell, from the unlikeliest of witches.


	2. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 2:** You're a Mean On, Mr. Grinch

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything including "charming as an eel", which is of course from, You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch.

**A/N:** Here ya go! Thank you so much for the response to chapter one. This will all get increasingly more Christmas as it gets farther along, but I hope you like it so far as I am enjoying writing it. I've managed to spit out nearly 4 chapters in 2 days, so its all just light hearted fun, which are my favorite kinds of holiday stories. Review, it encourages me to write even faster.

* * *

You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

-You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch, Dr. Suess

* * *

Ginny was awake the next morning long before her alarm started blaring. Nerves over her first day, and confusion over the ending to her impromptu date with a British stranger had combined into a ball of butterflies in her stomach that hadn't allowed her the best night's sleep.

But at the moment she didn't feel tired at all. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She knew she was qualified for the job. She'd worked as a public relations supervisor for the Holyhead Harpies for two years, and before that she'd been an assistant event organizer for the team. But she'd only ever worked for them, and American Quidditch Apparel was a horse of an entirely different color.

AQA outfitted nearly three quarters of the State's professional teams, and half of all school teams. From what Ginny could tell from her research they were responsible for 17 brands of brooms and nearly 100 models. Their clothing lines covered men, women, babies, teens, big, small, fat, tall, and they were the premier arena architects in the world. Hopefully she'd be able to keep up with it all.

Fully dressed and ready to go, she took one deep breath and headed down to the hotel lobby. From her briefcase she took out the directions she'd written down on how to get to her new office building. The map they'd sent her was completely indecipherable. Everything was in reference to Wizard buildings that she knew nothing about, and streets that weren't even visible to someone who didn't know they were there.

"Ms. Weasley," the bellhop standing outside the door to the hotel tipped his hat to her. She hadn't seen him the night before. "Your car is waiting and ready." The man gestured to a fancy black car that was sitting in front of the hotel. A man who looked at least 80 opened the back door for her and waved her own.

"Come on Ms. Weasley. Don't want to be late!"

"Please, call me Ginny."

"Call me Edgar." He gave her a goofy grin. "Now hurry up and get in!"

Ginny scurried into the back seat and barely had her foot in when Edgar slammed the door shut and popped into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up!" he called back to her. She hadn't even found the buckle when they were squealing onto the street. Cars slammed to stop, missing them by inches as Edgar cut off three lanes of traffic. And just when she thought her heart couldn't beat any fast, the light in front of them turned red and Edgar pushed his foot to the floor forcing the car forward as fast as it could go.

Ginny screamed and shielded her face when she realized a collision with the stream of traffic was inevitable. For a split second everything went silent and she felt weightless. She was sure she was dead. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the noise of the morning rush hour traffic came back and the car came to a screeching halt.

She looked out the window and found they were no longer on the street just outside the hotel, and were stopped in front of two generic looking offices. Edgar honked the horn in a melodic rhythm and from between the two brown buildings suddenly erected a towering chrome and glass skyscraper. AQA plastered on the top of it.

Ginny gaped at the old man in front of her. "You scared me to death! You should have told me you were a wizard! I thought you were from the hotel."

"I know. Gets 'em every time." He gave a wild laugh. "Be here to pick you up at five young lady."

After the eventful ride, Ginny's nerves felt significantly calmer and she entered the building with a renewed sense of confidence. The lobby was very welcoming. On beautiful wood floors stood green and grey furniture. At the very back was a huge black marble desk where several secretaries were stationed. Over them was a larger than life painting of a faceless blond man in emerald green Quidditch robes reaching out for a fluttering snitch.

"Welcome to AQA; can I help you?" one of the girls at the front desk greeted her.

"Yes. I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm starting as the new PR supervisor today."

"Oh Ms. Weasley! Welcome to AQA. If you use the network on your right and floo up to the 100th floor, Delia will be expecting you. And, well, good luck." The girl gave Ginny a sympathetic look that she didn't really understand.

Delia was the only person Ginny had any contact with in the company so far. She'd interviewed her, hired her, and arranged for her travel. The woman seemed kind, smart, and very organized and Ginny was eager to work under such a good boss.

She said a little prayer before stepping into the floo, and was then rushed upward. She landed as gracefully as she could have asked of herself.

The 100th floor was much different than the first. In the center of small lobby was a small wooden desk, with a wall of file cabinets stacked floor to ceiling behind it. To her left was a large double door leading to what appeared to be a huge office. To her left there were three smaller offices.

The door to the large office creaked open, and a sweet looking woman with gray hair and a sweater that looked homemade exited.

"Hi," Ginny stepped forward. "I'm…"

"Ginny!" the woman exclaimed, cutting her off. "Oh it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Delia. Aren't you just the cutest thing." The woman enveloped her into a grandmotherly hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

" How was your trip? Did everything go well?"

"Yes, wonderfully. My hotel room is really wonderful. It's far too nice."

"Well the boss likes nothing less than the best," Delia smiled.

"Oh well, of course and you can expect only the best from me," Ginny felt her nerves inching back in.

"Well he'll be happy to hear that, dear."

"He'll?" Ginny exclaimed aloud, unable to filter out her surprise. "But I thought you were…"

The old woman gave a haughty chuckle and shook her head. "Oh no dear! I'm just the trusty receptionist."

Ginny felt her cheeks burning.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Now let's go meet him and then we'll get you settled into your office. Now he can be a bit of a Grinch dear, but once you get to know him, he's sweet. Don't believe everything you hear around here. People tell such stories."

Ginny gulped but nodded appreciatively and followed the woman to the double doors.

Describing the office beyond the doors as extravagant would have been more than an understatement. Everything in the room looked too expensive to touch. From the leather furniture, to the wall of Quidditch antiques, to the massive desk in the center; even the man hunched over the desk looked expensive.

"Your new public relations advisor is here." Delia spoke in a sing-song voice. The man ignored her as he continued moving his quill across the lengthy parchment in front of him. The old woman in turn tutted at him. "Mr. Malfoy!"

Ginny sucked in a breath and suddenly felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Malfoy!

"Mr. Malfoy this is Miss. Weasley." Delia prodded further. Ginny tensed, waiting for it. Waiting for him to look up, sneer, and send her right back to England.

He did look up, eyebrow raised, and that cocky smirk she'd thought she knew so well plastered on his face.

She could have fainted right there in his office. She'd been on a date with Draco Malfoy.

How could she not have recognized him. There before her, dressed in robes worth more than her entire wardrobe and his hair perfectly groomed, it was impossible to miss. But the night before in his sweats, and mussed hair, his chin scruff with stubble he'd been so..so..so totally impossibly Malfoy. He'd been nice, and fun, and… She wanted to die.

"Ginevra," he nodded at her. "It's been a while." The snark was dripping in his voice.

She'd been there thirty seconds and he was already infuriating. And to make it worse, she was at a complete loss for words.

"Ginevra? No dear its Gin-eee" Delia shook her head. "Really, Draco. You'd be more popular around here if you took some time to think about your employees." The woman sighed.

"I sign their pay checks, which should make me the most popular man in the building. And I'll have you know that Ginny, is short for Ginevra."

"Oooh. How unusual dear. How on earth did you…Wait do you already know each other?"

"You might say that," Draco smirked at her.

"Oh how exciting! Don't mind me. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. Welcome Ginny. I'll see you later."

The door clicked shut behind the woman and Ginny slumped down into one of the buttery soft leather chairs that sat in front of Draco's desk.

"Well, are you at least going to pay for my flight home?"

"Planning a vacation already? You haven't even started."

"Don't play games Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"It's Mr. Malfoy, thank you."

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned. "Malfoy please just fire me and get this over with."

"Why on earth would I fire you, Weasley?"

"Because this will never work. You hate me! And I hate you! I've never been in a room with you without arguing with you."

"Well I suppose you'll have to work on that."

"Me? As though you're not the most infuriating person on the planet?"

"I might be. But that's why you're here. And now that I think about it, who better to help me improve my image with the public than someone who's familiar with all my most irritating traits."

"I'm here to improve your company's image, Malfoy, not yours. Nothing could help _you._"

"Mr. Malfoy," he insisted before further correcting her. "And if you'd bother to read the job description of your position, you'd have noticed, Weasley, that you are in fact, _my_ public relations advisor. As in me, personally. Seems I don't have the best reputation."

"Imagine that…" Ginny muttered.

"I'll take this time to remind you you're talking to your boss." He scowled.

"Oh Malfoy come off it. This isn't going to work and you know it. You and me regularly working one on one? Hell might freeze over."

"Well Weasley, we already went on a date and I still feel the inferno hot on my heels. Besides we managed to get on last night."

"Last night I wasn't a Weasley and you weren't a Malfoy. You turned and ran as soon as I told you who I was."

"You caught me off guard Weasley. Really it was a pleasant surprise. I thought I'd lowered myself to going out with a muggle. Turns out it was just a Weasley."

It was a backhanded compliment but it was probably the only kind Malfoy knew how to give.

Ginny sighed. Had she really come so far just to turn right back around? And when had she ever let Malfoy scare her away. It was worth a shot wasn't it?

"Maybe we'll give it a test run. Two weeks. But you might as well book my flight home now."

"I'll tell you what Weasley. If you still want to leave in two weeks, I'll fly you home on my broom."

"A plane will do just fine," she rolled her eyes and stood. She walked towards the door, hoping to go mope in her new office.

"Oh and Weasley, about last night," he spoke up just before she exited the room.

She looked back at him expectantly.

"You do have to admit I can be charming," he smirked at her.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Mr. Malfoy, if I must say, you're about as charming as an eel." She opened the door and paused only to say, "And I prefer _Miss._ Weasley."


	3. Last Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 3: **Last Christmas

**Disclaimer:** not minne**  
**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the great response to this story so far. I'm glad people are enjoying it. hopefully i can keep these updates pretty regular. happy reading!

* * *

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

-Last Christmas, Wham!

* * *

Two weeks passed, and then another, and Ginny found that she was settling into her new job remarkably well. Malfoy was annoying as expected, but somehow they were managing to get along. She held her tongue when she could, in a strained effort to maintain a professional relationship, and he actually seemed to be making an effort to be friendly towards her. He'd even helped her find, and move into a flat when her preliminary two weeks were up. Though he had attributed the gesture to her minibar charges sending him to the poor house, she had to admit that he had his moments.

This was not one of them. Draco was sitting in her chair, in her office, snipping at her as she packed up for the day. It was already ten after six, and she'd promised herself that she wouldn't let him keep her there a single minute after 5:30.

"Weasley, would you mind listening me for just a moment."

"Malfoy I listen to you, whenever you want, twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, and I have for a month,, despite the fact that I get paid from nine to five. Tonight, I'm taking off." She stated firmly, continuing to gather things she needed to take home.

"You knew the Orion Fundraiser was tomorrow night. How do you expect me to give my speech, praising them for their tremendous achievements in Squib education," Ginny watched him grimace, "if you're not here to go over my speech."

"We'll just have to do it tomorrow. There's plenty of time."

"I'm leaving early tomorrow."

"Well sorry Draco , but you should have told me earlier and we could have done it today. But I have a date tonight, and if I don't leave _now_ I'm going to be late."

"What?" The blond man sat up straight in her chair and stared at her. Ginny paused and raised a brow towards him. He then added. "You're refusing to help with something extremely important, so that you can go on a _date?"_

Ginny slammed her large patent leather bag down on her desk, and put her hands on her hips. "Number one, Malfoy, I wrote your speech. Its _fine._ And whether I like to admit it or not, you're more than capable of being the most charismatic man in a room when you want to be. Number two, who says my date isn't extremely important? I've been here a month now and I know three people: you, Delia, and the old lady that lives in the flat below me who's always trying to get me to adopt one of her cats. And I'm not so sure the cat lady or _you_ even count."

"I'm hurt Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes. "Where'd you meet this winner anyway? He's not an employee here is he? We don't allow office dating."

"No. He's not. How could I meet anyone who works here? I'm cooped up with you all the time."

"You didn't answer the first question Weasley."

Ginny shifted her eyes away before saying, "He was a bellhop at the hotel."

Her office was suddenly filled with booming laughter.

Ginny scolwed and grabbed her bag forcefully from her desk. She reached for the handle of her door as Draco attempted to collect himself.

"Weasley. Weasley, Weasley. Wait. I'm sorry. Come back." Residual chuckles were still escaping him. She turned and eyed him carefully, waiting for it. "Okay. I'm not sorry." He confessed. "But I really do need your help tonight."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"_No_ you don't."

"_Yes_ I do"

"Fine." She put her bag down one more time, and reached for a pad of paper from her desk. She quickly scribbled down a few lines and shoved the note towards Draco. "_This_ is where I'll be tonight. Swing by the restaurant around 8:00 and have the maitre'd come find me. If I'm having a bad time, you can be my out. If I'm having a nice time though, you're on your own."

"Sounds good Weasley. Looking forward to our late night meeting."

She let out one last sigh, and left.

* * *

Draco glanced in the mirror and gave an approving look. Back in his living room he gathered the note cards Ginny had prepared for his speech. He'd gone through and marked them up, pointing out all the things he would never say. Things like, "Squibs are a remarkable group in our society, and their contributions to our lives are all too often overlooked."

He tucked the notes into the inside pocket of his jacket, just beside his wand. Of course Weasley would have him venturing out into Muggle society to find her.

He was familiar with the restaurant where she was dining, and found it easily. Inside the maitre'd looked at Draco as if he had three heads, until he slipped the man a large bill and stern look.

He found himself shuffling about awkwardly in the empty lobby, waiting for her answer. He also found himself trying to blame the nervous tapping of his fingers on irritation instead of the usual culprit, anxiety.

But before he could analyze his strange bought of nerves too far, Ginny rounded the corner, looking far to ravishing to be out with a muggle luggage boy. She was wearing a slightly flowy black cocktail dress with simply black heels. It was nothing spectacular really, but somehow, it was.

"You clean up nice Weasley," was the best he could do.

To his surprise she clutched his arm tightly and looked him right in the eye. "Go to my apartment. I'll be there in five minutes."

Draco stared after her as she hurried back into the dark dining room, tempted to follow her in to see what level of a loser it took send Ginny running. She had, after all, dated Longbottom at somepoint, hadn't she?

Instead of following however, Draco followed her directions and found a discreet spot to apparate to the average sized flat he had found for her. He was pleasantly surprised to see she'd done a quite nice job at decorating the space. Part of him had been scared of appearing in a reconstructed Gryffindor common room. Ginny's taste however seemed to be an eclectic blend of modern and vintage. It was nothing that he had expected.

Making himself at home, Draco settled down on Ginny's plush cream couch, and plucked the photo album off of her coffee table. Inside was a sea of ginger children, with Granger and Potter frequently thrown into the mix of Weasleys.

Draco sneered a bit when he came across a photo of Potter spinning Ginny around in his arms at the beach, while she fearfully buried her head in neck. He quickly flipped the page and his eyes lit up with amusement. The next few spreads were filled with pictures of Ginny and Granger dolled up in sexy outfits and heavy makeup. The photo's alternated beween the girls offering their most seductive poses, and the girls falling over in fits of laughter. He felt a little sick with himself when he admitted that Granger didn't look awful. And Ginny…He found no sense in trying to tell himself he wasn't extremely physically attracted to the littlest Weasel. In order to do that he'd have to completely forget the entire night he'd spent with her, unable to take his eyes off the mystery red-head. It was only occasionally though that he wondered what might have happened between him and Weasley if she wasn't…if she wasn't a Weasley.

He turned another page in the book, but never saw the pictures as a loud pop sounded behind him just as he did. He turned and was immediately alarmed when he found Ginny standing there with tears positively streaming down her face.

He leapt from his seat. "Ginny what's wrong? What did he do to you?" The ferocity in his voice caught him off guard.

Ginny quickly shook her head, and his heartbeat slowed a little.

"I…I…" she said, sobbing as she tried to speak. "I used a…a mourning jinx on myself!" she choked out the words. "And…it…it won't….it won't come off!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the girl. Only Weasley could get into such a mess. He considered leaving her like that, but when her sobs intensified he quickly whipped out his wand and muttered the counter spell. He had never been able to handle a woman in tears.

The counter spell took effect and in the blink of an eye the girl's sobs turned to howling laughter.

"Only me…" she shook her head. "I was crying so hard that I couldn't talk to take the spell off."

"Pretty drastic measures don't you think?"

"Oh he was dreadful," Ginny groaned. She padded into the kitchen and stood on her toes, attempting to retrieve a bottle of wine from the top shelf.

Draco watched her in amusement for a moment before going to her aid. He easily plucked down the over sized bottle and held out his hand for the corkscrew. She handed it to him and flitted off to another cabinet where she grabbed two wine glasses.

He poured out the portions, and then poured a little more when Ginny gave him a warning glance.

"You know," she said as they settled back onto her couch. "He actually ran after me, fits of tears and all, to ask me for my half of the bill!"

"Someone should have told him Weasley's don't have money."

To his surprise Ginny didn't scowl, and instead she giggled. "I didn't! I still haven't converted any money into Muggle currency. I haven't needed to. And since you kept me late _again_, the bank was closed before I could get there today."

"Muggles aren't worth the trouble."

"Men aren't worth the trouble," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't lump us all in the same pile Weasley. Some men actually do know how to take care of a woman."

"Who? You?" she laughed. "You can't take care of yourself."

"I assure you I take perfectly good care of myself, and even better care of my women. Surely there must be some lucky man you idealize. Still dreaming after Perfect Potter?"

Draco was slightly taken aback when Ginny downed the rest of her glass and quickly poured another. "No." she said very matter-of-factly.

"Fantasyland not all it was cracked up to be? I looked at your pictures," he nodded to the book on the table. "You and Potter looked cozy enough to me."

"You looked at my pictures?" Alarm was stricken across her face.

"Don't worry Weasley. You look sexy as hell in them, so I won't make fun of you this time."

Her crimson blush faded to just a rosy flush, and she gave a short laugh. "Well Harry thought I was sexy too. Kind of."

Draco watched as she poured yet another glass, topping off his as well.

"Didn't you say you came here to get away from a man Weasley?" He asked, the thought only just hitting him. Could it be? She'd fled all the way to America, to _his_ company, because of Harry bleeding Potter.

Ginny looked at him, as if debating heavily in her mind. "You really want to hear all this Malfoy?"

"If it makes Potter look bad, I'm all ears." Some things never got old, and that was all he had to say to set her off. The story poured out of her as though it'd been boiling inside her since it happened.

The wine bottle was empty by the time she was done and her head was comfortably rested upon his shoulder.

"I always knew he was a fucking idiot," Draco laughed. His head felt light from the wine Ginny had force fed him.

"I didn't," she sighed.

They sat in silence after that, the speech long forgotten. Only when Ginny sleepily mumbled, "You know what? You're not so bad Malfoy," did he reply, "You're not so bad either Weasley."


	4. Thankful

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 4: **Thankful

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**A/N:** just a short ditty, just for today. Hope you all are having a happy thanksgiving! Today I am thankful that there are people out there that take the time to read my silly stories, and that I have the opportunity to try to entertain people with them. Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. Love you all. –bella

* * *

Somedays we forget  
To look around us  
Somedays we can't see  
The joy that surrounds us  
So caught up inside ourselves  
We take when we should give.

So for tonight we pray for  
What we know can be.  
And on this day we hope for  
What we still can't see.  
It's up to us to be the change  
And even though we all can still do more  
There's so much to be thankful for.

-Thankful, Josh Groban

* * *

"Mudblood Draco? _Mudblood?_ You _know_ you can't say that. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't call anyone a mudblood Weasley, get off your horse." He tried to busy himself with the papers littering his desk, but she didn't relent.

Ginny opened up the sporting magazine in her hands and began to read aloud. "When asked about his company's interest in developing products that catered to the rising trend of hybrid muggle-wizard althetics, such as the new broomstick baseball league, AQA owner Draco Malfoy responded with his usual unpleasant sneer, 'Why would I have any interest in that? Quidditch is the biggest sport in the world, and no other sport will ever be better. Why would I get my company's assets tied up in some ridiculous, trendy, mudblood of a sport?'"

"And I stand by that. They're ridiculous. Have you _seen_ a Broomstick Baseball game Weasley?"

"I have, and it was stupid, but that has nothing to do with it. What on earth makes you think you can just sling around a word like Mudblood?"

"You should be used to it. During me teen years it was quite my favorite words to use."

"And it was _awful_."

"Well like I said, I didn't call anyone a mudblood so I don't see what the issue even is!"

"The issue is you used a derogatory term to insult something, and now lots of people are pissed off!"

"What do they care what I think of some stupid game?"

"They care because they _are_ mudbloods and you used the term like…"

"Whoa there Weasley. You can't just go around calling people mudbloods."

He felt a little bad after he said it. The girl looked as though she might actually cry in frustration. But she was too easy. Of course he knew he couldn't use the word mudblood, especially when talking to a reporter. The truth was he'd been piss drunk when he'd made the comment, and had forgotten all about it until Ginny'd come storming into his office.

"We'll have to make a statement first thing tomorrow," she said, slightly calmer. "We'll just say that…"

"We're not doing anything tomorrow."

"Malfoy we have to fix…"

"We'll have to do it Monday then Weasley. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and if you recall you encouraged me to give everybody off on Friday."

Ginny froze for a moment. "Oh. You're right. Well I guess Monday will have to do then…" she sighed and finally sat down.

"It'll be fine Weasley. It's not the worst thing I've done. And whether love me or hate me, it's Christmas and my products will be on plenty of Christmas lists and people hate saying no to children these days."

"I suppose," she caved a little more. "This is all a plot isn't it? You want to cause me so much stress that I have a premature heart attack and die? I knew I should have never trusted a Malfoy."

"Believe me Weasley, if I wanted you dead, I'd have much more efficient ways of doing you in."

"Don't worry, I believe you," she rolled her eyes at him. "So do you have big plans for tomorrow?"

"Why would I?" he eyed her carefully.

"Because it's a holiday…" she offered back, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"A holiday that I don't celebrate."

He watched as Ginny's eyes clouded and shifted a bit, as they always did when she was making a difficult decision. After a moment's thought she looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't have any plans either to be honest."

"Pardon me for not being shocked at your lack of social life. What do you want me to do? Invite you over to my flat for a dinner and a night cap?"

Ginny gave an impatient exhale. "I was thinking more along the lines of inviting you to my place for dinner and a game of chess. But never mind." She rose from the chair and headed for the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving Malfoy. Please try to stay out of trouble until Monday."

"I'll see what I can do. Is seven good?"

"Seven?" she cocked her head.

"For dinner tomorrow."

"What? But…" The poor redhead rubbed her face and shook her head. "Yeah. Seven sounds great."

Draco finished up his last bit of paper work and packed up as much work as he could for home. Having a four day weekend was not something that he was accustomed too, and he knew that there was no way he'd make it the whole time without some work to do.

Sure he had everything, he headed for his door, only pausing when he head Ginny and Delia still out in the reception area, their conversation floating into his office.

"I couldn't let him spend the holiday alone, even if he is a prat." Ginny's voice rang. "I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience if I cancel."

"Oh no, dear. You're so sweet, offering to spend the day with him."

"It might be fun, since neither of us have even done the Thanksgiving thing before."

"You know I'd invite him with us, but my second grandson…he's a Squib, and his mothers muggleborn, and well you know how Mr. Malfoy can be."

"Delia, I understand. I'd never ask you to put your family out like that."

"Ginny, you are just the sweetest girl. I don't know how we ever got along without you."

He wasn't sure why, but he waited in his office for the women to leave before he followed suit. Weasley had given up Thanksgiving with Delia and her whole family so he didn't have to be alone. That type of generosity wasn't something people often bestowed upon him, and he knew he wouldn't know how to act if face to face with her at that moment.

* * *

Ginny wiped the sweat off of forehead as she placed the turkey in the very center of her small dining table. It was covered with food edge to edge, and Ginny was slightly embarrassed that she'd cooked enough to feed a family.

Precise as always, Ginny heard a distinct pop in the other room at exactly seven o'clock.

"Weasley! I saved you the trouble of heating up some franks and beans and brought Chinese food."

Ginny rolled her eyes and called back to him. "Bring it in here. I'll make some room on the table."

She saw him pause for a moment, and caught the flicker of surprise in his eyes. He looked at her silently for several seconds.

"Good thing you didn't go overboard." He recovered well.

Ginny simply ignored him, and shoved her mashed potatoes closer to the corn pudding. "Here. I made some room." She took the plastic bag from his hands and placed the steaming containers into the clearing. "I'll put these with the pies." She held up the fortune cookies.

She watched him fidget a moment before scratching his head and asking, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"You could carve the turkey!" she requested hopefully. "I'm just finishing up the gravy now, and then we'll be set."

Draco nodded and she headed back into the kitchen.

She filled up the porcelain gravy boat to the brim and carefully carried it to the table, where she found Draco mauling her turkey.

"Oh, not like that!" she laughed. He scowled at her but she took the carving tools from him and snuck in in front of him. "You do it like this." She gently cut into the meat, carving thin even slices. "You see?" She looked over her shoulder at him. She flushed as she found her face just inches from his, him staring intently down at her. "Well. Shall we?"

She stepped away from him and undid her apron. He pulled out a chair for him, ever the gentleman, and sat himself directly across from her. The both dished out their food. Ginny was only able to fit a dollop of each item on her plate. She watched in amusement as Draco smothered everything on his in the creamy gravy she'd just finished.

He grabbed a fork and raised it to dig in just as she called out, "Wait! Don't we have to say what we're thankful for?"

Draco scowled and set down his fork. "Fine. I'm thankful for my good-looks, my talents in the bedroom, and my endless piles of money. Your turn."

Ginny thought for a moment, trying to decide what it was she was thankful for. "I'm thankful that my family is happy and healthy. I'm thankful that I'm happy and healthy. And I'm thankful that you convinced me to stay in America and work for you when I was ready to run."

Draco gave her that strange look again. The look that seemed as though he was thinking something he didn't dare say. She looked right back at him, wishing he would just say it, but he didn't, and so they ate.

They sampled a slice of every pie, and each took a fortune before Draco beat her in four rounds of chess and they eventually settled onto the couch talking about everything and anything.

When he left, late that night, Ginny was pleasantly surprised to find that what she was thankful for, was a new friend and their very first Thanksgiving together, complete with the turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce , pumpkin pie, stuffing, green bean casserole, gravy, and mu shu pork with dumplings.


	5. Trepak

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 5:** Trepak

**Disclaimer:** don't own Harry Potter, but wouldn't mind the rights for Christmas

**A/N:** sorry this took awhile. I've been a bit busy, and then I got caught up reading this verrrry long fic, and then I couldn't title this chapter. Ugh. But here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for responses to the past chapters. More to come soon, and much more Christmas oriented events. -bella

* * *

Trepak-Tchaikovsky

(Instrumental, The Nutcracker)

* * *

"Achoo!" Ginny was greeted by the elderly receptionist as she stepped out the floo and onto her floor, nearly a week after Thanksgiving.

"God bless you," she replied back.

"Thank you Ginny." Delia smiled at her before blowing her nose into an elegant green handkerchief. Ginny didn't miss the fancy DM embroidered in the corner. She felt a small swell of pride knowing Draco had managed to act like a gentleman towards one of his employees.

Ginny sat her bag on the floor and opened the small closet in the corner of the room. "Are you getting sick?" she asked out of concern while she hung up her gray wool coat.

"Oh no dear. Just these silly pollen allergies." Delia managed before another sneeze consumed her.

Ginny nodded and chose not to voice her thoughts that early December wasn't exactly pollen season. Surely the woman old enough to be her grandmother knew whether she was ill or not. Instead she grabbed her bag and headed to her office.

"Lumos," she muttered when she entered the dark room. Someone had closed her blinds, shutting out the sunlight.

The lights flickered on and she froze. All around her, every inch of flat surface was covered in flowers. Roses, lilies, peonies; the bouquets were dripping with gorgeous blooms. Quickly Ginny scanned the arrangements, searching for a card or tag attached to one of them. There wasn't one.

"Delia…" she turned to head back into the lobby, and there he was, standing in her door frame, with yet another bouquet in hand.

"Ginny, you look beautiful today." He smiled a smile that could make just about any girl melt. She slowly backed away, carefully watching him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

He feigned hurt. "Why Ginny, how could you think I did something wrong?"

"Then what do you want?" she crossed her arms. "And stop calling me Ginny."

"Fine, Weasley, have it your way." Hearing Draco use her last name took a slight edge off of the discomfort that was creeping over her. "I don't want anything. It's more of a favor I _need_ to be honest."

He finally entered her office and tossed the last batch of flowers onto her desk, before seating himself in her chair.

She scowled. She hated it when he did that. Instead of starting an argument though she sat down across from him and looked at him expectantly. He idly rocked in her chair, avoiding eye contact.

"Draco!" she commanded his attention.

"Why are you allowed to call me Draco, and I'm not allowed to call you Ginny?"

"Maybe if you could say it without sounding as though doing so made you nauseous we could work something out."

"I'll see what I can do," he rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring her.

"Draco!" she called out, exasperated. "What do you want?" she gestured around to her new office garden.

"I got a letter early this morning," he replied vaguely.

"From?"

"My mother," he paused. "She's coming to visit."

"Does she visit you here often?"

"Never. She doesn't like to travel alone, and since my father passed…"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Draco dismissed her with a wave of a hand.

"And she's been miffed with me since last spring when she suggested I arrange for Pansy to take a position here."

"Parkinson?" Ginny sneered before she realized what she was doing.

"My mother's quite fond of her. But I told her I didn't think my girlfriend would appreciate Pansy's presence. Mother was devastated at the thought of her only child taking up with an American girl."

"God forbid," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It was enough to keep her away, which was enough for me to keep up the ruse," Draco shrugged. "But it seems that I've hit a speed bump. You see in my last letter I happened to mention how you and I shared the experience of Thanksgiving."

"I'm sure she was thrilled," Ginny laughed dryly at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy reading that her son had shared dinner with a Weasley.

"Quite," Draco replied. "So thrilled in fact that she's crossing an ocean just to meet you."

"Meet me?" Ginny was blindsided with the revelation. "Why on earth would your mother want to meet your PR adivisor?"

"She doesn't Weasley. She wants to meet my girlfriend."

Suddenly it all made sense. Ginny scowled and fired at her boss. "Too bad you don't have one then, isn't it?"

"It's a simple misunderstanding on her part. I never said I was dating you. I generally don't care to think of such horrible things."

"I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend Malfoy."

"I'm your boss, and I'm telling you you're going to."

"Fixing your mommy issues isn't in my job description."

"It _is_ in your job description to help me maintain my image."

"No." She stated firmly. She couldn't believe the conversation was actually happening. She stood and started to head for the door. "You're unbelievable you know that. Just find someone else to do it. I'm sure you have a black book of girls who'd just love to spend a weekend with you."

Draco smiled cheekily. "What can I say Weasley? You're the only one for me."

"No." She reiterated, feeling like she was scolding a naughty puppy. "And get these flowers of my office before I get back. Delia's allergic in case you didn't notice."

Draco cocked his head at her. "I noticed, Weasley. I gave her my handkerchief…"

She eyed him, and just as he was about to open his rotten mouth again she said "No!" and left.

* * *

Draco collapsed into the large wingback chair that sat by the fireplace in his flat. Ginny had somehow managed to avoid him the entire rest of the day. She'd never come back to her office, and she'd never come to visit him in his, as she usually did. She hadn't even taken lunch with him, which they had been doing nearly every day for a week.

He'd asked Delia to find her for him, but the woman had shook her head and scowled at him, before launching a sneeze his way. Apparently, Ginny had spoken with her.

Why did women have to be so stubborn? He'd told his mother not to come, He'd insisted that he and "his girlfriend," would come home in a few weeks for Christmas, and that they could meet then, but Narcissa had called him a liar and booked her trip immediately.

She had a point. He had no plans of bringing any girl home for Christmas, and really had no plans of going home for Christmas at all.

But in the end he knew his mother simply had a slightly unnerving desire to see her son settled down back home with a nice English witch. To her Ginny was a big leap in the right direction, and now she was on her way to move things along.

She would die if she found out he'd been lying all along, and Pansy Parkinson would certainly be arriving not long after.

Weasley _had_ to help him.

* * *

Ginny was pleased when she returned to work to the next day to find that all but one tasteful bouquet had been removed from her office. Unfortunately Delia had called out sick. One of the girls from downstairs had been sent up to fill in.

"Goodmorning Ginny." She smiled warmly.

"Goodmorning Grace. Is Mr. Malfoy in yet?"

"Yes." Ginny caught a glint of dreaminess in the girl's eyes. She briefly considered telling the girl Draco was in desperate need of a girlfriend, but thought better of it. Instead she thanked her and headed for Draco's door.

"Look Draco, I'm willing to pretend yesterday never happened just as long as I don't hear one for word about…Hi." Ginny stopped as she turned the corner into his office and found him sitting on the sofa in the corner, his mother by his side.

"Ginny!" he smiled and rose. "Ginny, this is my mother." He held his arm out which his mother stood and took. "Mother this is Ginevra."

Ginny froze and waited for it. Surely he wouldn't.

"My girlfriend."

He'd done it. Ginny couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Mrs. Malfoy was coming right at her as Draco gave her a pleading look.

"Ginny it's so nice to meet you after all of this time." Narcissa took her hands and kissed her cheeks.

Ginny politely reciprocated the gesture and then quickly removed herself from the woman. "It's lovely to meet you as well. Draco speaks of you often." She figured she'd throw him a bone before destroying him. "But you see…well… Mrs. Malfoy I'm not your son's girlfriend."

It shouldn't have been so hard to spit out. She'd told him no from the beginning. But the horror in his face as she said the words sent little waved of guilt rippling through her.

"What? Draco?" The mother turned on the son. "Oh Draco, why do you always do this? Such lovely girls you manage to send running. And the one girl who will still have you, you won't even look at. At this rate I'll never have grand-children. I'm writing Pansy, Draco. She can fly out tomorrow."

"Mother that really won't be necessary," Ginny's boss massaged his temples as she watched the unfolding scene with great empathy. If she didn't know what it was like to have an overbearing mother, then no one did. She'd watched her mother bully and sulk her way into marrying off six sons and into the welcoming of 4 grandchildren.

Not to mention it was nearly Christmas after all.

The sympathy for Draco grew deep within her until she was delirious with the need to fix what she'd done to him. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not Draco's girlfriend," she said hotly, hoping she sounded convincingly angry.

"Thank you Ginny I think you made yourself perfectly clear on that," Draco scowled at her.

"I am clear on that Draco Malfoy," she hissed back. And then it happened. "Because I'm _not_ your girlfriend. I'm your _fiance'" _

It was Draco's turn to let his jaw drop. Narcissa's head whipped up at her and Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"There. Are you happy now Draco? I told her for you."

"Draco, you're engaged?" Narcissa questioned her son warily.

Ginny took the moment between mother and son as an opportunity to flee Draco's office. She dramatically slammed his office door behind her, causing Grace to look up from her desk in bewilderment. Ginny simply shook her head at the girl and hurried into her own office. She shut her door almost as ferociously, panic setting in over what she'd just done.

* * *

Draco slammed his office door shut nearly an hour later after his mother had left to take afternoon nap back in his flat. The fill in for Delia looked up at him frightfully.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," she chimed.

He grunted in response while he took several large strides across the lobby. He didn't bother to knock on Ginny's door before entering. After all, she was his fiancé.

When he entered he found Ginny sitting in her office chair. He legs were curled up underneath her, and her head was propped up on the arm she had leaning on the desk.

He'd planned on yelling. He'd planned on firing her. He'd planned on strangling her with his bare hands. But there before him with her eyes so full of distress and apology, he couldn't help but inwardly admitting responsibility for putting her in such a position.

He collapsed into the chair across from her and in together they sat in contemplative silence.

It was too late to go back on anything at that point. He hadn't found it in him to tell his mother the truth after Ginny had left, and he wasn't going to let the girl off quite that easily.

Sighing he broke finally silence. "I'm not buying you a ring."

Ginny's eyes widened, and then his" fiancé", laughed.


End file.
